


a helping hand (to hold)

by doublej (ryliner)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, established relationship jjp, explicit sex and other sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/doublej
Summary: They've had exactly one conversation about monogamy, back when Mark first came into the picture, and it'd consisted of Jinyoung saying, "Hyung, I like you, but seriously. Just go for it."(or, jaebum and jinyoung are dating. jaebum fucks mark, too. jinyoung can't help but wonder what all the fuss is about)





	a helping hand (to hold)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted fic where jaebum and brian have a band, jy is in some idol group, mark designs stuff cus he's quirky and everyone mentioned is in the music scene somehow. also, markjinbeom fuck and stuff 

Jaebum sort of regrets driving tonight, hesitates halfway through the doorway of the bar, bites his tongue but soldiers on.

He needs a drink, is what he tells himself, down the long flight of stairs and into the underground speakeasy that Brian first brought him to a couple years ago when their debut album dropped, small and hidden away, glimmering pretty in the dim light.

The bar is somewhat empty when Jaebum makes his way over and sidles easy up to it, fits himself in beside Jinyoung and meets his gaze headon.

“Fancy meeting you here - “ Jinyoung starts, and then tapers off with a half-smile, reaching out a hand to skim light fingertips atop the line of Jaebum’s jaw, pulling his mask down. He lingers. “You need a haircut.”

Jaebum takes Jinyoung’s hand in his, moving it away from his face. “You need a - “ he stops. Jinyoung stares at him, expectant and lovely. “You look fine,” he allows.

“Charmed,” Jinyoung says, bumping their shoulders together when Jaebum sits in close.

"How was tour?" he asks, even though he already knows, had made sure to keep himself updated, but Jinyoung ignores his question, leans in then to kiss him soft and daring, makes sure to bite at his bottom lip the way he likes. His hand returns to Jaebum's face, possessive atop his cheek, and Jaebum leans into it a little more, sighing.

It's crazy, Jaebum thinks mindlessly, that it's been years. And when Jinyoung pulls away, he's smiling like he knows exactly what Jaebum is thinking.

"If you haven't noticed, princess, we're not alone.”

"Mm," Jinyoung says, lets his hand drop to Jaebum's thigh. His fingers dig in, always a little harder than Jaebum expects. "I know."

**._._.**

Jinyoung is weird when he finishes touring. Jaebum supposes that's expected - every artist he knows gets weird after a tour, but he's never quite met another one that's felt the need to take Jaebum home after only one drink, demand to be fucked against the wall as soon as they get the door open, and then again with Jaebum tied up on the bed, wrists pinned tight above his head and Jinyoung hot on top of him.

It's nice, though. Jinyoung's bed is ridiculously comfortable.

Jaebum thinks he could lie in it for hours, and he does. Blanket kicked onto the floor the next morning, dozing while Jinyoung does a lengthy interview over the phone.

He's half-dressed, Jaebum's sweater huge on him, neckline loose and dipping in at the collarbones.

They don't have any plans for the rest of the day after this, Jaebum looking forward to the long, lazy hours that they have ahead of them. He peppers light kisses along Jinyoung's thighs as he talks, head in his lap, closing his eyes when Jinyoung starts to card dainty, loving fingers through his hair.

"No, no, I try not to buy into that," Jinyoung is saying. "I contemplate over the definition of good music all the time. And it's been good, these past few years. I'm proud of what we are as a group, I'm proud of how far we’ve come together."

The interviewer says something then, and Jinyoung laughs.

"Of course, there're things that I'll always regret," he says, still smiling, "things that I should've done, if I'd only been braver."

Jaebum lifts his head at that, doesn't stop moving his thumb in small, rhythmic circles atop Jinyoung's hipbone.

"I like to think I've getting over that, though," Jinyoung says, expression soft. "This year, I want to be unstoppable." 

**._._.**

They pick Mark up together when he gets back from California, mostly because Jaebum complains enough about getting lonely on the drive that Jinyoung kisses him quiet and agrees to go.

Mark looks pleasantly surprised when he does see Jinyoung, though, so Jaebum figures it must be a good thing.

"Hyung," Jaebum says, gives Mark a tight hug. He takes his bag from him, ignores when Mark makes to take it back. "You look like shit."

"Feel like it, too," Mark admits, pulling Jinyoung in under his arm and keeping him there. They're good together, Jaebum thinks absently, lets them herd him towards the exit. "I think I'm going to like, go for a jog once I'm home. Take a shower afterwards. I'm all jittery."

"Concerning," Jaebum says, but Jinyoung looks at Mark, interested. "Got time to listen to a couple of demos with me after?"

"Jae," Jinyoung cuts in, before Mark can say anything. "He only just got back."

Mark waves a lazy hand. "It's cool. We'll hang out tomorrow, yeah? Figure something out then."

"Sure," Jaebum says, looking down when Jinyoung takes his hand. After they have Mark dropped off and ascertain that Jaebum's apartment parking lot is indeed empty enough at 3AM for them to fuck in the backseat of his car, Jaebum says, breath coming harsh and heavy but purposefully teasing, "Wanted me to yourself, huh, Park?"

"Don't push it," Jinyoung says, and Jaebum laughs, working a sharp, surprised noise from Jinyoung when he gets the angle just right.

**._._.**

Jaebum can't believe he's getting kicked out of his own apartment.

"I'm gonna be honest," he says, following Jinyoung into the bathroom as he pulls a shirt reluctantly over his head. "I'm feeling a bit used. Are we dating just so you can use my bathtub?"

"We'll cuddle later, darling," Jinyoung says, leaning over the tub to turn the water on, "but I want to soak now. With candles and that mix Hyunwoo-hyung made for me. Sit there being clean for _hours_."

"We could do that together." Jaebum gives a winning smile. "Yes?"

"No," Jinyoung says, laughs at Jaebum's pitiful face, "you'll just try and seduce me the whole time." He does turn around though and push onto his toes to wind his arms loose around Jaebum's neck, kisses him sweet and warm. He breaks away after a few seconds, pushing at Jaebum's shoulder when he starts to get handsy. "See what I mean? You're insatiable, Jaebum-ssi. Surely there must be someone else you can shack up with in the mean time?"

At that, Jaebum tips his head to the side, unsure if he gets what Jinyoung is saying. Jinyoung just laughs at him, a beautiful thing.

He lets water run over his hand, flicks his fingers at Jaebum. "Go on," he says. 

**._._.**

Yugyeom is the one to open the door. "Hyung," he says, eyebrow raised. "What's up?"

"Is Mark home? I forgot to text," Jaebum says.

"Sure," Yugyeom says. He doesn't move from the doorway, folds his arms across his chest. "Isn't Jinyoung back from tour already?"

"Jaebum?" Mark appears from the kitchen then, nudging Yugyeom aside with a grin. "You're here. Hey, come check this out." He reaches for Jaebum's hand, winding their fingers together and tugging him past Yugyeom into his room. "I've been messing around with some album art for the demos you sent me. Tell me what you think, okay?"

"Wow," Jaebum says. There's stuff scattered all across Mark's desk, papers and pens cluttering up his keyboard. "How many versions did you do?"

"I may have gotten a bit carried away," Mark admits, "but it's been great. The stuff you sent me, I really like it."

"Oh, yeah?" Jaebum sits at the computer, manages to find the mouse underneath a shirt. He clicks through some of the tabs Mark has open, hums as Mark comes up behind him with a hand at his neck. "It's very impressive, hyung. Did you get anything over to Brian yet?"

"Nah, but thanks," Mark says, sounds warm like he always does when he's smiling. "I'll keep working it out."

Jaebum continues looking through the sample designs, finds himself leaning back into Mark's touch at the same time. He isn't used to Mark being back in Korea yet, mostly because Mark seems to be flying back to the States every second week these days. It just means that hanging out with him feels kind of special in a way, the novelty feeling still lingering there.

His hands are firm, warm where they're kneading in at Jaebum's shoulders. He spins Jaebum around in the chair. "Jinyoungie kick you out?" Mark guesses, picking Jaebum's hands up in his own to run a thumb lightly along the inside of his wrist.

Jaebum looks down and sees the bruises Jinyoung had left there when he'd come back from tour.

They'd only used one of Jaebum's silk-ties, though Jinyoung had tightened them especially well that night. Dark and blueish on his skin, but Mark isn't looking at the bruises. He's watching Jaebum's face instead, head cocked to the side, smile a little crooked and boyish.

"Yeah," Jaebum says, careful. He's gotten in trouble for this before, spoken without thinking, and he's trying to be clearer these days. He doesn't think anything is wrong. Jinyoung had told him to do this, after all, and he returns Mark's smile hesitantly. "He said to go shack up with someone else."

Mark's laugh is bright and delighted. He coaxes Jaebum to stand suddenly, pulling him towards the bed.

"I know," Mark says, getting Jaebum to lie back. "He texted me just now, said to expect you."

Jaebum pauses, breathing out a little shaky when Mark straddles him, thighs caging in at his hips. "I didn't tell him where I was going, though."

"Mm." Mark's smirk is familiar. "What a happy coincidence. Can I suck your dick?"

**._._.**

They've had exactly one conversation about monogamy, back when Mark first came into the picture, and it'd consisted of Jinyoung saying, "Hyung, I like you, but seriously. Go for it," and then, with a grin that immediately sent Jaebum's heartbeat racing, "just don't forget to use condoms."

After that, Jaebum doesn't really think about it. He's never doubted what Jinyoung has told him, but a few days later, when he's got Jinyoung on his knees and he's laughing at a mark on the inside of Jaebum's thigh and Jaebum says, "Yeah, Mark-hyung can get fucking dangerous with his teeth," Jinyoung goes still, and Jaebum panics, wonders if maybe he's made a mistake again with what he's allowed to talk about. If there's some sort of etiquette here that he's painfully unaware of.

"Jinyoung-ah," he says, worried now, and Jinyoung shakes his head, just smiles.

"Boys are such filthy creatures," he says, and curls a determined hand tight around the base of Jaebum's cock. Jaebum lets his head fall back onto the pillow, hoping Jinyoung will still finish him off quick, but instead he feels the lightest touch of Jinyoung's mouth against his thigh, against the bruise. Mark had bitten there because he knew how sensitive Jaebum got, and now he's even more so. Jinyoung knows that, too.

It makes him squirm a little, hissing a breath out between his teeth when Jinyoung presses a thumb in hard.

"Hmmn," he says, lets his teeth drag. Jaebum swears, has to fist at the sheets, helpless.

"Jinyoung-ah," he says. "Please."

"Alright," Jinyoung says, and pushes Jaebum's thighs apart, keeps his thumb there and gets Jaebum off fast and dirty.

**._._.**

It's the middle of the night. Jaebum knows because he checks Jinyoung's phone for the time, squinting against the light from both the screen and his bathroom. 4AM is an ungodly hour. He gets out of bed, trips over his jeans on the floor. He finds Jinyoung at the mirror, hands wet on the counter, goes to move in behind him and drops his head at Jinyoung's shoulder, wraps an arm around his waist. "Hey," he says.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"The light." Jaebum tucks his face in at Jinyoung's neck. "What are you doing?"

"You think I should do something with my hair?" Jinyoung asks. He frowns at himself. "It's been forever. Bambam called me _boring_."

"What would you do?" Jaebum doesn't bother lifting his head, just peaks and meets Jinyoung's gaze in the mirror.

He's sleep-warm and friendly, letting Jaebum press up close, enough that he can probably feel Jaebum half-hard against his ass. It's hot. Jaebum hopes he doesn't fall asleep before they can do anything about it.

"Maybe I'll go blonde, huh."

"Mmf." Jaebum bites at Jinyoung's ear. "Sure, baby. You'd look good, fans would love it."

Jinyoung makes a thoughtful noise at that, tips his head to the side so Jaebum can mouth up his neck and jaw, land a messy kiss in at the corner of his mouth. At that, Jinyoung smiles, quick and bright. He takes Jaebum's hand and they stumble back to bed together, Jaebum barely remembering to turn off the light as Jinyoung paws at his boxers.

He gets Jinyoung down onto the mattress, fucks him slow and easy, hand hooked underneath his knee to keep him spread.

At one point, he drops his head down to bite absently at Jinyoung's throat, Jinyoung turning his face up towards him, eyes closed and breathing soft. It's only when he involuntarily pushes in a little deeper as he slumps down on top of Jinyoung, half-asleep, that they remember what they're meant to be doing.

Jaebum is awake enough, after that. Pulls out to finish on Jinyoung's stomach, shoves a practiced hand between them so Jinyoung can follow.

They're exhausted once Jaebum cleans them up, manages to grab halfheartedly at a few tissues from the bedside table. "Kinda wanna go down on you," he mumbles, and Jinyoung seems to consider it for a second, fucked out and pliant.

"Tomorrow," he decides, and Jaebum kisses at his shoulder, already drifting off.

**._._.**

Jaebum forces himself to go home the next morning, somehow manages to untangle himself from Jinyoung's grasp and leave a kiss in his hair before he lets himself out. Brian is coming around to write at lunchtime that day, and if Jaebum doesn't go home now, he knows he won't go home at all. 

He's noodling around in his home-studio by the time Mark gets there. He isn't expecting him, but it's a pleasant surprise.

"You're here," Jaebum says, happy, accepting the hard kiss that Mark presses to his mouth, lets him herd them inside to shut the door. "Brian's coming over soon. We're writing today."

"Better be quick then. Were you at Jinyoung's last night?" Mark asks, oddly urgent.

His hands are warm on Jaebum's face, thumb brushing gentle across his cheekbone. "Hmm?" Jaebum shakes his head, and then nods, tries to wake up a little more and then gasps when Mark traps him in against the wall. He's still sore from last night, body aching with Jinyoung's touch. 

"Never mind," Mark says, handsome and grinning, nudges one leg between Jaebum's and keeps him caged. "Miss me?"

"Yeah," Jaebum sighs, eyes shut when Mark starts to kiss along his neck, works his way down. There's no warning when he bites sudden into Jaebum's shoulder, hard enough that Jaebum cries out and has to push back against him, struggle and tell him to stop. All at once, and Mark does, teeth releasing. He kisses quick over the skin, repentant, and Jaebum feels a shudder go through him, angles blindly for a proper kiss.

"Sorry," Mark says, but he's smiling and so is Jaebum.

**._._.**

Mark bites at his bottom lip, and Jaebum gasps, comes over Mark's fist. He digs his fingers into Mark's ribs, the both of them panting against each other, on their knees on Jaebum's hardwood floor and still mostly dressed except for sweatpants pushed down to their thighs.

They stare at each other for a moment. And then, the doorbell rings, and Jaebum has to cover over Mark's mouth as he laughs, banishes him to the studio while Jaebum himself pulls up his pants and lets Brian in with a shaky smile, says, "Hey, man, Mark-hyung's here," and Brian just shrugs, goes with it.

Their session that day is a short one.

Jaebum is feeling content and loose-limbed and in the mood for music, Mark quiet now and sated in the corner, bent over a design for the album. Even so, Brian is fidgety and easily distracted, keeps getting his phone out to fiddle with it.

Jaebum guesses there must be something up with Dowoon, some exaggerated quarrel that only the two of them can have, and after two hours, he suggests they call it a day.

They're in Jaebum's kitchen to eat take-out standing up when Mark announces that he has to go. He squeezes Jaebum's arm as he walks past, waves at Brian, lets himself out easy. At the same time, Jinyoung texts, tells him that he and Suji and Dowoon are at Jackson's place if he wants to come join. Brian looks up eagerly as Jaebum reads out loud that Dowoon's there, and Jaebum shrugs, happy enough to go along. 

When they get to Jackson's house, everyone is already out by the pool. Brian immediately makes for Dowoon, who sits sulkily under an umbrella.

Jaebum doesn't have his trunks with him, but he does want to swim. He settles for draping his shirt and jeans carefully over the back of a chair and heading towards the water in his boxers, Jackson paddling over to him as he reaches the pool's edge, beaming like the sun.

"You made it," he says, smiling, and then freezes. He stops Jaebum before he can get in. "Holy shit. Did you get mauled by a fucking bear?"

He reaches out to touch the mark on Jaebum's shoulder, Jaebum resisting the urge to flinch away.

It feels sensitive when Jackson presses curious fingers into his skin, almost searing, and he forces himself to laugh, says something kind of stupid about running into a door even though it is unmistakably a bite-mark that's starting to bruise. Jackson looks somewhat amused by that, clearly unconvinced, but he doesn't try to press him for further information. Jinyoung is really just as prone to biting as Mark is, but Jaebum doesn't think Jackson would like to hear about that.

He eases himself slow into the water, Jackson dragging him by the hand and bite-mark forgotten. Across the pool, Jaebum pretends not to notice Jinyoung watching them.

**._._.**

"Oh my god," Jaebum says, when Jinyoung traps him in Jackson's bedroom. "Why here."

"Why not?" Jinyoung says. He's shirtless, hair damp from swimming. "You'll just have to try and be quiet, hyung." He pushes Jaebum back onto the bed, sheets catching on wet skin when Jinyoung coaxes him farther up the kingsize, boxed in by pillows.

Jaebum isn't able to hold out for long, shuts his eyes when Jinyoung kisses him slow, so hot when he gets like this, all quiet and dangerous.

Jaebum knows Jinyoung likes feeling wanted, so he doesn't say anything even as Jinyoung moves to straddle him, swears and jerks when Jinyoung digs a thumb in against the bruise that Mark left at his collarbone. He's sweating and shivering at the same time, but Jinyoung is steady when he starts to ride him, stops every time Jaebum gets close, holds himself still on top with one shaking hand firm on Jaebum's chest, the other touching himself.

There's music that Jaebum can hear playing from outside when Jinyoung finishes fast with a gasp, hot across his chest and getting him on the chin.

And finally, after what feels like hours, Jinyoung stretches out on top of him again, moves quick and determined and kisses him hard on the mouth to muffle the helpless noises he makes when he does come. He gets lightheaded in the afterglow, wants to stay like this, but they don't have much time.

Jackson will be wondering where they are soon, might wander back into the house, find his own bedroom door locked and ask questions.

Jinyoung cleans them up as best he can, gentle, and then sits atop Jaebum's stomach again, pushes sweaty hair from his eyes, leaves kisses on his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his closed eyelids. "Good," he murmurs, strangely soft. "That was good."

He lets Jaebum catch his breath for a moment, and then Jinyoung makes him get dressed and head out first.

It's pretty successful. He stumbles over to Jackson across the garden, tries to meet his eye without looking guilty, and a moment later, Jinyoung is at his side again. Grateful, Jaebum presses himself up against Jinyoung, leans into him, lets him do most of the talking. Jackson doesn't seem to notice anything amiss, happy to babble, and Jinyoung laughs sunnily, slips an easy hand in Jaebum's and squeezes. 

._._.

Two weeks come and go and then they're at Jackson's house again to celebrate his third album launch. Mark's there this time, sauntering over a little after midnight with two glasses of champagne in hand. He passes one of them to Jinyoung, who absolutely lights up, and accepts the wet kiss that Jinyoung leaves on his jaw as thanks. They talk for a while around Jaebum, but after a moment, Mark mentions suddenly that he has someone he wants Jinyoung to meet, and the both of them leave Jaebum alone on the couch as they head hand-in-hand for the balcony. 

Watching after them, Jaebum waits for the flare of jealousy he'd expected to rise up and consume him, but it never comes. A while later, when he's properly tipsy and dozing against Yugyeom, Jinyoung comes over and shoos the poor kid away, drops down beside Jaebum again and kicks his long legs into Jaebum's lap. 

Mindlessly, Jaebum brings a hand up and rests the flat of it against Jinyoung's thigh. "I missed you," he says honestly.

Jinyoung laughs at that, bright and airy. "I was only gone a second," he says, edging closer with his fingers curling in around the back of Jaebum's neck. They're tucked in close together, the both of them red-faced and drunk, Jaebum a little more so. "Is something the matter, hyung?" 

"No," Jaebum says, and he's telling the truth. "Why?"

"Well," Jinyoung sounds curious now, leaning in to bump his nose gently against Jaebum's. "You're not usually this antisocial, baby." 

"I guess I did want'ta ask you something," Jaebum tells him, the words up and bubbling out of his mouth before he can mull them over. Jinyoung tips his head expectantly to the side, mouth quirking up slightly though his expression is still soft and concerned. "You and Mark-hyung... You guys are okay, right? You know, 'cause, like -- " 

"'cause I let you fuck him?" Jinyoung cuts in, and Jaebum looks away, embarrassed by such bluntness. "Hey, hyung, it's okay." 

Jaebum breathes in once, and then forces himself to meet Jinyoung's puzzled gaze. "I just wanted to be sure that you were -- you know. Fine." 

"Oh, hyung," Jinyoung says, giggling now. He's cold to the touch, fingertips dancing along the curve of Jaebum's jaw. "You'll be the first to hear about it if ever I have a problem, I promise. And anyway, I _like_ Mark-hyung. I wouldn't let him have you if I didn't, would I?" 

Jaebum nods, comforted, and closes his eyes as Jinyoung scratches absently underneath his chin. 

._._.

Their conversation must plant a seed about Mark in Jinyoung's mind, however, because three days later and Jaebum walks in on the both of them tangled up together, Jinyoung stretched out in his overly-soft bed, the comforter kicked off to the side. 

Jinyoung's back is arched, Jaebum's t-shirt from last night huge on him and pushed up a little, the fabric bunched underneath his chin. He still has his boxer briefs on but Mark's hand is shoved inside, arm moving tightly, and Jinyoung's legs are spread with Mark settled neatly between them like he belongs there. Mark's face is hidden at Jinyoung's neck where he's leaving loud, probably bruising kisses along the length of his throat. 

"Fuck," Jaebum says, can't help himself. At that, Jinyoung's eyes snap open on a whine, meeting Jaebum's stare right before he shudders apart. 

Jaebum is completely sure that he just watched Jinyoung come. Again, he's expecting a nasty surge of jealousy, or even anger, but just like at Jackson's party, there's nothing. Only a dark, deep desire that sits heavy in his chest as Mark, who hasn't seemed to notice that Jaebum is standing by the door, works his boyfriend through an orgasm, murmuring something too low for Jaebum to hear though he desperately wants to. 

It feels like hours before Jinyoung stops making those pathetic, mewling noises and sits half-up on his elbows, his abdomen now wet and glistening in the low light. "Hyung," he says, expression unsure but searching. 

At that, Mark turns around and seems to brighten up even more when he sees Jaebum there. "Oh," he says, pleased. "You're here!" 

"Yeah," Jaebum says, leaning against the wall in case his knees give in. He's so hard it almost hurts. "Yeah, I am." 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twt @ yugbammr! kudos and comments ALWAYS greatly appreciated ♡ and i hope u enjoyed 


End file.
